Untold Secrets
by Kyugon
Summary: After Natiri Hogashi suffers a tragedy, she stumbles into the world of ninja's. She's a girl with a lot secrets, and Itachi and the Akatsuki are going to learn them all.
1. Chapter 1

_I am different. OK, I know that everyone is different, but as for me, I wish that everything would go back. But then I wouldn't be where I am at. This is my story..._

"Are we there yet?" Jesse asked in the most annoying voice.

"No." Mom groaned out, eye's rolling.

"Are we close?" _I was wrong, that was more annoying...brothers._

"…yes." She gritted through her teeth.

"How Clo…" _Seriously, can't he see the flames coming off her head. I could roast a wiener from here._

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" _Dead boy bitching._

"…" _Finally!_

That is my mom and my older bro Jesse arguing again.

"I'm hungry." My little bro Jack comments. _Really! _

"!" My mom mentally screamed. Jack has just decided to join the argument. Just so you know this is a perfectly normal trip for my family and me. We are coming back from a visit with our family down south.

"Leave me alone Jack! You are annoying me! Mom!, Jacks annoying me!"

There goes mom groaning again. Now is usually the best time to start listening to music. There is one thing you should know about my mom. Right when she is about to blow, she starts to let of this aura that screams **_'_**_**Piss Off!' **_Right before I put in my headphones, a deer jumps in front of us.

"Deer!"

"Holly $*!#!"

"O My God!"

"WATCH OUT!"

And, believe me or not, "Frodo Rag Dolls!" Curtsy of yours truly, don't ask I don't know ether.

My dad swerved to avoid hitting the dear, only to crash into those railings on the side of the road. Yes that worked out sooo much better! As if on instincts alone, I unbuckled my sister Kana, grabbed her and bolted out of the van in record time.

I set her down on the other side of the road away from the car.

"Stay." I commanded firmly

"But-"

I never got to hear the rest of what she said because I had turned around and started to sprint back to the van. My mom snatched Kana up and was holding her so tight that breathing was becoming an issue. My dad was still inside the van trying to get my brothers out.

"Dad!", "Jesse!", " Jack!" Kana and mom were screaming at them to get out. I had almost made it to them when the worst that could happen, did happened. The van had exploded.

"_**NOOO**__**!**_" We all screamed at the same time. But mom's was the worst. I was closest to the van when it blew up. I saw them die before my very eyes and covered in blood that I hoped was my own. That is how the ambulance found me. Frozen mid-step and screaming, facing what was left of the van.

I had lost them. _Frickin` Deer!_

_**A/N: This is my first Fanfiction. More characters to come in the next chapter. I know these are OC's but bare with me, it will all make sense. Please tell me what you think.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**To those people that read the story and the Two that reviewed, I have made another chapter. This one is longer. I hope you like it!**

Three months later…

"OK class, get out your homework and Mr. Utao will come pick it up. If you did not do it, you will be having a 30 minute detention with me." _Whoever didn't do it is sooo screwed!_

There where collective groans through the class. _Haha! I did mine, and they say I'm lazy. _As Mr. Utao went around the room, some of the students tried, but failed, to finish it at the last second.

First off you should know who I am before I can continue my boring day in math. I am Natiri Hogashi. I am 14 years old. As mentioned earlier, I had lost my dad and brothers. I have a mix between caramel and coffee color hair with dirty blond streaks. Yes it is natural. No Judging. I am kind-of tan, but I am far from pale. I have eyes that switch between various shades of blue and green. Sometimes they mix colors or change completely. It kind of depends on my mood and It freaks people out. _Sweet._ Now that you now me, back to the story!

Once Mr. Utao got to me, he stopped and gave a look that meant he wanted to talk to me later. See, ever since the 'accident' I have been getting a lot of bruises. Well my family had a hard time after they got the news. They tried to help, but mom pushed them away. She was grieving pretty bad and it wasn't the healthy kind. She has become more violent and has been venting it out on me.

Yep, sucks to be me, but I want her to feel better. Oh, I'm getting off topic again. Back to the story!

Mr. Utao is a nice guy. He is new to the school and has already become popular. He is one inch taller than me. _Damn him._ Anyway, he has long raven hair in a low ponytail. He also has coal black eyes, and has two lines on his face that make him look sleep deprived. He is very nice, and has become like a big brother to me. _Did I mention how protective he is too?_ Sorry, I keep getting off topic.

Class was as boring as usual. By the end of class, I had completely spaced out. I managed to get in the hallway right before Mr. Utao could get me. Just my luck, I bumped into my friends.

"My parents are going out of town today." Sam, my guts and gore loving friend complained. "They said no friends without adult supervision. I was looking forward to watching _**Zombieland.**_" _And enter over protective teacher, stage left. Let's give him applause shall we?_

My o-so smart friend Adkins has to say, "Mr. Utao! Could you convince her parents to let us come over if you came too, so we could watch some movies?"

"Fine." He replied after a moment. _Puppy eyes never fail._

"Why are you here?" Andy asked, he's a perv, but we love him anyway.

"I actually came over to ask if Natiri was OK."

"Oh." Came the collective replies of my friends. _Nice guys, really nice._

"Well… I am off to my next class. So…BYE!" And with that I was off down the hall to the last class of the day. _God I love being fast!_

_**Time skip**_

School is finally over. Now I need to meet my maker. _Ooooo it rhymed!_

"Nat are you going with me and Lexi over to my house?" Sam asked using my nickname. Just when a was about to answer, my phone started to buzz. It was Kana sending me a text.

_Kana- Don't come home right away._

_Me- Why?_

_Kana- Mom found out._

_Me- About what?_

_Kana- Do you want to now?_

_Me- Tell me already? -_-*_

_Kana- Mom knows that U R in touch with the others._

_Me- Shit! DX_

_Kana- Don't cuss. I'm just a kid._

_Me- And life is a nightmare! XD_

_Kana- Pull yourself together. Just stay away. And I thought I was the nut._

_Me- Hey!_

_Kana- By XP_

She ended the text.

"Who was that?" Lexi asked.

"Oh, just Kana. I think I'll just go with you guys."

"Yay!" She screamed, right in my ear too. Girls got a good set of lungs.

"Where are the rest?"

"Mr. Utao is going to pick them up. He convinced my parents to let you come."

"Cool. But how…"

"I have my ways." She said as she cut me off. _Damn her!_

So we started our way to her house. We talked about anything we could think of. We started with talking about this antique shop that had weapons, duck's and pipes! By the time we got to her house, we were in a deep discussion on what is worst. Being attacked by rabid squirrels, or listening to Justin Beiber.

Yes I am a Justin Beiber hater. Who cuts his hair?

Anyway, we went in and got ready to watch the movies. We had popcorn, soda and comfy pillows to sit or lay on. By the time the guys except Andy where here, Sam, Lexi and I had eaten a lot of popcorn and where currently throwing it at each other. To say they were surprised was an understatement. Their jaws where on the floor when they saw this. Popcorn every ware and soda cans littered the floor. We were here for only 3 minutes and its already a disaster area! We are awesome like that.

"I wish we got here sooner." Jones said disheartedly. "I would have liked a soda." _Damn puppy eyes. _

"I saved one _just_ for you." I said in the sweetest voice I could make. I exaggerated the 'just' to see what his reaction would be. He looked shocked and scared. Good. I have him where I want him.

"D-did you do something to it?" He stuttered.

"It's not open so I don't see a problem. I promise that I didn't do anything to it. And if I am lying, I will run around the neighborhood naked" _Take the bait..._

"How naked?" Adkins asked

"Fourth base." I replied with a giggle. That was our favorite line in the _**Simpsons movie.**_

"OK. I will drink it." Jones gave in. _Yes!_

Everyone seems to lean in as he goes to open it. When he does, it sprays all over his face.

"YES, IT WORKED! TAKE THAT BITCH!" that earned me a slap to the back of the head by Mr. all-mighty Utao. _Damn him!_

"Haha. Now you have to run out naked!" he said with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"I didn't shake it up. Sam did." When I said her name, she waved with a goofy smile on her face.

"Damn. Go and ruin my dreams why don't you. OW!" His turn to be hit. _Maybe not._

"Where's Andy?" There you are. Someone finally notices.

"I, the great and might Andy, is hear. Did you miss me?" he says at that moment in the door.

"No." was the reply by almost everyone.

"I'm hurt! And to think that I got you guys special snacks. I might as well go…"

"Gimigimigimi." He was tackled to the floor by Lexi before he could finish.

"Get her off! Get her off. She might have rabies!" It took all the guys to get her off him. It was the funniest damn thing ever. And by the time they got her off, Andy _still_ had the bag.

"Fine. I will give you the stuff. Geez." He breathed out.

Sam got pocky and root beer. Lexi got chocolate chip cookies and chocolate milk. Adkins got Pringles and Dr. Pepper. Jones got pretzels and coke. Mr. Utao got trail mix and a Pepsi. I got sour cherries and Squirt! That left Andy with chips and a Pepsi.

"What movie do we watch first?"

"What do you think Andy?"

"Don't have a cow. It was a joke Sam."

"Stop."

After Utao said that it was quiet.

"…I, ugh, guess I will put the movie in." I said into the awkward silence. "Where are the movies?"

That seemed to snap everyone out of there stupefied haze. Sam pointed over to the movie cabinet while laughing. _Oh, Dugh, I knew that!_

"Found it!" I said after a minute. I put it in.

Just to let you know for those who have not seen it, after the beginning, it gets really funny.

We all sat down and Sam started _**Zombieland**_.

It was going fine until it got to the strippers. Utao got up and blocked the TV. Me, well, I took a different approach.

"I SHALL PROTECT YOUR VIRGIN EYES! Oh yeah. That's how you do it. I also jumped on top of them. Just so ya know.

"GET OFF ME! I WANT TO SEE IT DAMN IT!" Utao and Jones raised their eyebrows, Andy looked confused whale Lexi and Adkins where laughing there asses off.

"…It's over…"

"DAMN IT!" that earned her a slap on the back of her head by you know who.

"OW! What the hell was that for? OW!"

"That was for 1. Interrupting me and 2. Yelling. Now watch the movie."

"…..ok….." _I have never seen her look so scared. She looked like she pissed her pants. _

The rest of the movie was normal. Although some of us jumped at the beginning. The only one that didn't was Utao. But he did flinch.

_**Time Skip**_

We had watched _**Zombieland, Paul Blart, The A-Team, **_and _**Grown Ups.**_

There was a lot of laughing and comments during the movie. It was a lot of fun. Mr. Utao suggested that he drive us home. We agreed except for Adkins 'cause his house is close.

We were a little nuts after the movies and food, so we _all_ started to sing…

"_Do you like Pina Coladas, or getting caught in the rain? If you're not into yoga, or only have half a brain. If you like making love at midnight, on the dunes of the bay…"_

You would have thought we were drunk.

We were dropped off in this order; Jones, Lexi, Andy and right now Utao is in front of my house.

"Thanks for driving us."

"It's OK. I just wanted to make sure you guys got home safely." _Aw. That's so nice! Damn I'm becoming a fangirl. Noooo!_

"Thanks." With that I went off towards my house. How was I going to get in without upsetting mom? My Phone started to buzz at that moment. It was Kana.

_Kana- Come through our window. _

_Me- Thanks. I have a question._

_Kana- Yes?_

_Me- How do U always know when I need U?_

_Kana- Do U really wants 2 know?_

_Me- O.O_

I stopped texting. I live in a two story house, and my room happens to be at the top. Luckily there is a tree by the house, so I used that.

When I made it to the window, Kana opened it.

"Thanks."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You're in trouble. How dare you come home after you betrayed me."

_Oh Shit! _

If you don't know, she is very emotional and most consists of anger and more anger.

"I did not betray you mom." Wrong move.

She came at me. Kana screamed. I ran out of the room with mom following me. I had to keep her away from Kana. I don't want her hurt or to see what is about to happen.

"Get back here you Bitch." She caught up to me and grabbed my thought. "Don't escape your punishment bitch." And with that the beating's began. I was punched, kicked and insulted.

"A bitch like you has no right to be here. You should have been the one to die, not them." I snapped.

"Don't you EVER talk about them. _Never!_ They were my family too!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" That just fueled the fire.

"I AM _NOT_ THE MONSTER HERE. _YOU_ ARE THE MONSTER! I DON'T BEAT MY DAUGHTER AS THE OTHER CRIES IN HER ROOM!"

She took a knife she got from the kitchen and stabbed me in the stomach. She repeatedly did that and cut at me blindly. She has never been like that. She took me by the neck. I would have fought back, but I was too weak. She placed the tip of the knife at my chest right by my right shoulder and slowly dragged it to the other side. It hurt like hell.

"DIE BITCH." The window broke. It surprised my mom, causing the knife to jerk and go down my arm. I did what I only could do, I screamed.

My mom dropped me as she faced the window. Two guys where there. My vision was a little blurry so I couldn't see them well. One was tall and had something huge in his hands. The other was shorter, but reminded me of someone. _But who?_

"Leave her alone." The tall guy said. "Or I will personally kill you." _What?!_

"Kisame," the short guy said. "No killing. Knock her out and get the little girl." _No! Kana!_

"Got it." With one swift move, my mom was on the ground. He went to get Kana. I could hear her sobbing.

"L –l-leave h-her al-lone!" The tall guy, Kisame, laughed.

"She has spunk I'll tell you that!" That smaller guy walked up to me.

"It's ok." He said. "We're going to help you." _Why does he sound so familiar? Could it be…_

"M-Mr. U-Utao?"

"Glad you could remember me in you condition." He said. I was sure he was smiling.

"I-I thought you d-drove off?"

"No. I was here to protect you."

"Could you p-promise me something?" I could feel my eyelids closing.

"What?"

"Keep Kana safe. No m-matter what." I was feeling very tired.

"Ok." After that I passed out. The last thing I remember was red clouds.

**What do you think? Please review. It is nice to know how you think of the story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so happy that so many people read the story! I love the reviews and I would love to have more. Anyways, I don't own Naruto, only the OC's. sighs. One last thing, I thought this chapter would be better in Kana's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

Kana POV

It's awful.

First, mom finds out that Sissy (don't make fun of me, its fun to say.) is still in touch with the rest of our family. To say that she was pissed is an understatement. Mom kept on saying that she was going to kill Sissy for trying to escape, which is normal, but she started to get very specific on how brutal she was going to be on her. I had to get her away.

I pulled out my trusty phone that my sister got me in case something like this happens.

_Me- Don't come home right away._

_Nat- Why?_

_Me- Mom found out._

_Nat- About what?_

_Me- Do U really want to know?_

_Nat- Tell me already! -_-*_

_Me- Mom knows that U R in touch w/ the others._

_Nat- Shit! DX_

_Me- Don't cuss. I'm just a kid._

_Nat- And life is a nightmare! XD_

_Me- Pull yourself together. Just stay away. And I thought I was the nut._

_Nat- Hey!_

_Me- Bye XP_

I hope she listens to me. Her life is in danger and I know it. Please let her stay safe. She is all I really have left.

_**Time Skip**_

It's almost night, so mom went to bed grumbling about Sissy. I'm keeping a look out for her. Oh, there she is! And she is safe! _Yay!_

I pull out my cell.

_Me- Come through the window._

_Nat- Thanks. I have a question._

_Me- Yes?_

_Nat- How do U always Know when I need you the most?_

Might as well entertain her.

_Me- Do U really want 2 know?_

_Nat- O.O_

She ended the text. "Well…That was funny."

She climbed up the tree to the window, I swear, she is part monkey!

She tapped on the window, so I opened it. "Thanks."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mom snarled from the door way. _How the hell did she get in here! I thought she was sleeping. Damn!_ "You're in trouble. How dare you come home after you betrayed me?" _Bull!_

"I didn't betray you mom." Natiri said. And she was right. But mom didn't think so. She basically went ballistic. I screamed and Natiri bolted out of the room with mom hot on her tail. There was a lot of screaming and you could hear Sissy was getting hurt. I couldn't help it, I cried.

"Why?" I sobbed. "Why does she hurt her? Why?" _I can't do anything. _I realized. _Nothing at all... but I can get her stuff packed up so that she can get out of here! _

So I took everything she would need and started to pack it up. I was crying so hard that I did not notice the sound of the window breaking. Nor the two guys that entered the house because Sissy was screaming.

"Hey." I spun around, startled."Are you Kana?"

"Y-yes? Why?" _I have got to stop using that word._

"You are going to be leaving this hell hole along with your sister, so pack up."

I wiped my eyes so I could see him better. _Wow! He's tall and…blue?_

"Are you carrying a sword, or a body?" I had to ask. _I think he has gills._

"It's a sword, Kid."

"Are you related to jaws by any chance?" I asked.

He laughed. "No. I am Kisame by the way."

"Well, that makes things easier." I said while working on my stuff. "Where are we going? Is it far away? Will we be together? Are we going to stay?"

"Wow. You ask a lot of questions."

"Please just answer them." I pleaded.

"Ok, ok, you are going to another world, to a village that will keep you safe. Your sister is staying with us so we can take care of her. You will have a permanent home at the village though."

"Why does she get to stay with you?" I questioned in distress.

"Because," He said. "You will be safer that way and this mission was to take her back with us."

"Mission?"

"Yea. I'm a ninja."

"SO COOL!" That got him rolling on the floor laughing.

"Everything seems to excite you."

"Well, yea. I mean, come on. You're a ninja! That is awesome! Can I be a ninja too?"

"Sure kid."

"YAY! Can you help me get these bags. The blue ones are Natiri's and the pink are mine!"

"That is a lot of pink," He said surprised.

He got Sissy's bag and I had mine. Together we walked into the living room. I was surprised. Mom was on the ground and Mr. Utao was cradling my broken and bloody sister on the couch.

"O MY GOD!" I yelled while running over to them. "What happened?" I cried into my sisters chest.

"She was badly injured by your mom, and is unconscious right now. But once we get her to the hideout, we will get her healed up fast. I promise." Mr. Utao said. "Kisame, when can we leave?

"We can go any time Itachi." _I guess he is no longer Mr. Utao now._

"Prepare the portal."

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What?" they said simultaneously_ Wow what a mouth full!_.

I went over to mom and did what they least expected. "MEANY!" I yelled, kicking her in the head. "Ok, I'm good."

They where doubled over laughing.

"God I love this kid!" Kisame said through tears.

"Then you can't wait for Nat to wake up. She is the best. Have her give you a massage sometime. Its heaven." _She is sooo going to hate me for this. But the best part, she can't get me!_

After they calmed down, Kisame started to do these supper cool hand signs and a black hole appeared in the middle of the living room!

"I sooo want to do that! That is amazing!" My enthusiasm got him to chuckle. _That sounds funny, chuckle. Hehehe!_

"Meet me at the hideout after you get her to the village. No stops."

"Ok." _He sounded sad. Hmmm?_

With that, we walked into the portal. Me with my stuff, Kisame with Sissy's stuff, and Utao with Sissy. At first it was dark with a little breeze. Then there was a huge gust of wind and I felt like I was being pulled along with it. This lasted for a moment. Then we were in a forest. Kisame was by me, but Utao and Sissy where gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked, looking around.

"They went thru after us, so they are probably near the hideout."He said.

"Oh." I said.

"Listen." He said. "I will follow you to make sure that you are safe. Just keep walking forward to the village. Make any excuse so that you can get in." He took out a scroll and put my luggage in it.

"How…"

"No questions. Once you get in and get a place to live. See of you can get into the academy. Once all that is done do these hands signs." He put his hands together, the middle and pointer up with the right hand a little lower than the left. "Put a little energy into it and your stuff will come out."

"One question, will I ever get to see her again?" I asked. "I need to know."

"I don't know kido, I don't know." He said. I could tell he did not want to say that.

"It's ok, just make sure that she is safe. She is all I have left that understands me."

"We will. Don't you worry, it'll give you wrinkles." He joked.

I laughed. "Bye sharky…"

"See ya kido." He waved as I start my first steps to my new life.

_Natiri, I promise you that I will free you so you don't have to hurt anymore. I will see you again. You have my word._

Then I did the strangest thing, I giggled. _It's like a video for 'My Immortal'._

Now starts my new life. The life of a ninja!


	4. Ch 4 The Awakening

**Hi peoples! I have come barring another chapter! And it has a title too! This will be a little different because of the characters. I do not own Naruto. TAKE THAT LAWYERS! Read and review!**

Itachi's POV

This mission did not go according to plan. We were supposed to get her here with minimal injury, but when we heard screaming and came in, her mom got surprised and nearly killed her. And she is still in danger. _I caused her pain. If only I got there earlier... That doesn't matter now, the only thing I can think of is getting Natiri to the base._

She is bloody and unconscious. I looked down at her. The pain that was still on her face. It was awful. I had to get her to the base before she bleeds to death.

I can see the hideout and Pain waiting for me. He is going to be so pissed.

"Let's get her to Konan. She looks really bad. Tell me everything that happened." He said as I ran up to him. We both went in. Konan was waiting there for us.

"These wounds are serious. How did this happen?" she asked in a motherly tone as she hurried to heal the unconscious girl on one of the couches I set her on.

"It was her mom. She used a knife on her." I responded.

"What kind of mother would do this to their child? If I get my hands on her, I will kill her." she said, but already she knew the answers to that question.

"Where are the others? I thought they'd be here?" I asked.

"They are asleep …"

"What the hell is going on?" Yelled Hidan looking very tired. Behind him were Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu. (Deidara doesn't come till later. Same with Tobi. TT_TT)

"They were asleep." He corrected himself. Before he could answer the question, Hidan blurted,

"Holy shit! Is that the one girl? She looks like she got mauled by rabid raccoons. Hell, those look like it hurts! Where's Kisame?" _Idiot. But he has a point with the raccoons. _

They turned to me for answers. "Her mom did this. Kisame is taking her sister to a safe village. He will be back shortly." I responded unemotionally. _I am good at that._

"I feel sorry for the kid. With what she's been through and all. That's got to be tough." Sasori commented. Pain nodded.

"You did not hear what her mom was calling her." I commented.

"And she never **fought back**?" Zetsu commented.

"She didn't want to scare her sister or hurt her mom. She cared about her mom even after the pain she went through. That is a very rare trait." I said as I looked at her again. "She never deserved that."

"She is stable. I need one of you to carry her to the room we prepared for her and I can heal the rest of the injuries." Konan said with authority while picking up Nat's stuff. Sasori picked her up and followed Konan. After a minute, he came back.

"Konan is taking care of her." He said to break the silence. "She did train in medical jutsu for this. She will be ok."

Just then Kisame came in. "Hey. Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yea. Konan is taking care of her." Pain said. There was a long pause.

"What are we going to do with her once she's healed?" Kakuzu broke the silence.

"I don't know." Pain responded. "Itachi, Kisame I need you to tell me exactly what happened.

Konan's POV

I feel sorry for this girl. It was surprising seeing her all bloody, but after cleaning her up a bit, I saw how bad it was. Bruises and old stab wounds and cuts in painful places all over her body.

"Why would someone do this to you?" I whispered to myself. As I started to heal the cuts that where the worst, I came to her stomach. It was already wrapped in cloth.

"What is that?" I said as I reached out to undo it. When I touched it, Natiri's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. _She has a good grip._

I saw her eyes slowly open. "Please," She whispered hoarsely. "Leave it alone. I can take care of it." She looked scared and curious. The looks of her eyes were so strange and interesting. So much emotion and strength, it was like she could see into my heart.

"Guys!" I yelled. "She's awake!"

Natiri's POV

It was weird. I couldn't really feel anything. I just felt kind of numb. After I passed out , I just kind-of floated in the dark ibises in my mind. Then I felt like I was being lifted and cared for. After a while, I felt as if I was being stretched. My mind was clouded after that.

_What's this? It feels…Nice._ My body was covered in warmth. It felt good. I could feel my wounds closing up. Then I felt a hand on my stomach. I acted on instinct. I grabbed the hand. The sudden movement made pain wash over my entire arm. I did not scream though, but opened my eyes. _Please don't see what is under there. _

"Please." I whispered out. My throat hurt like hell. "Leave it alone. I can take care of it." She looked surprised. After a couple seconds, she yelled "Guys! She's awake!" I herd some footsteps running outside. Then someone ran in.

"What happened Konan?" The guy said. I turned to look at him. He had spiky orange hair and piercings. _Looks emo. Cool eyes though._

"She's awake! See! Her eyes opened up!" The girl known as Konan said excitedly, like she's been waiting to say that her whole life. _Why though?_

"Holy shit she's right!" another guy said a little too loudly. He had white slicked back hair and pinkish purple eyes. There were other guys behind him. What caught my attention, though,was their clothes. All of them were wearing Black cloaks with red clouds. _Cool. I wonder if I could get one. _Then it hit me. _That's what that guy and Utao were wearing! Are they here? _

I looked around."Where is my sister?" I said in a raspy voice. "I need to know that she is safe. I can't leave her defenseless." They seemed surprised to hear me talk. Then I saw them, Sharky and Utao. My eyes widened. _ Where's Kana?_

"She is safe. No one will hurt her." Sharky said knowing that I was going to freak if he didn't say something soon. "Your mom won't find either of you. You can rest." He acted like my dad whenever I was sick, always worrying.

"She's safe? Thank god"_._ I sighed in relief.

"Are you OK? Do you need anything?" The guy with piercings said. "My name is Pain. I guess you know Itachi, Kisame and Konan. The others are Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Zetsu." They all bowed there head at their names. _Utao's name is really Itachi? Nice._

"I don't really need anything. I'm fine." I started to sit up. I let out a grunt as the wounds in my stomach opened. As soon as I got up, Utao (who is now Itachi) came to my side and gently pushed me back down. He also gave me a glass of water that I gladly drank.

"Don't do that again. You are not fine and need to heal…" He paused when he saw my bloody and bandaged stomach. "…It was already wrapped? You never had stomach problems before." He reached for the wrappings.

"DON'T!" I slapped his hand away, gaining the attention of the others. They looked curious. "Don't… just, don't. I will take care of it… Please leave it alone." _Stop starring at me! Great! Now I have to pee._

"Um. I do need something though." I was blushing. This was sooo embarrassing.

"What?" Pain dude said. They seemed to stay off the topic for now, but I can tell that they won't leave it alone.

"I have to go really bad." I said. Everyone but Hidan knew what I meant.

"What the hell do you mean go?" I giggled on instinct. "What the hell are you laughing at bitch?" Everyone started to laugh along at Hidan's stupidity.

"I have to go as in bathroom go." I giggled out. Then I just lost it along with Konan and Kisame. The look on his face was priceless. Bug eyes and a blush. Funniest damn thing ever! "N-now I-I have to p-pee even mo-re." I said between my laughs.

Since I couldn't get up without hurting myself, Konan helped me get up to go to the bathroom. Once I was in, I let it all out. "Ahhh. That's better." I could hear them all busting out laughing out there. I defiantly felt better. While they were distracted, I switched out the wrappings so that they don't have to. When I was done with that, I got out.

"Y-ou fe-el better kno-w?" Konan was still laughing as she said this. Kisame and Hidan were in tears, Itachi and Pain where shaking their heads and the rest where chuckling. I started to walk to the bed, but my perfect balance failed me.

"Omf!" That was me becoming more then friends with the floor. "Hi floor!" The reactions to that random comment ranged from weird looks that said 'What kind of drugs are you on' to hysterical laughter.

"Those pain killers really work." Itachi said as he started to walk towards me.

"Yay! Dadududa! Itachi to the rescue!" I sang as he picked me off of the ground. "Wait! When did I get pain killers?" I asked. _I like these drugs._

"It was in the water." He said simply. "What?" he said at my look.

"Remind me never to take a drink from you." I said with a raised eyebrow. _Woohoo! I can finally do the eyebrow thingy!_

"And remind me not to give you pain killers." He said.

"Good comeback."

"Thanks." He said as he dropped me on the bed.

"I take that back jerk!" I said jokingly. "I feel drunk."

"How would you know what that feels like, your only 14?" Stitches said.

"Myuh." I shrugged. Then I yawned. "I'm tired. Those pain killers make you sleepy." Then the most predictable thing happened. I dropped on the bed unconscious. _Good drugs._

Pain's POV

"That girl is not allowed to have any type of medicine again unless it is absolutely necessary." I announced.

"I agree. But that was kind of funny." Konan said. "So… what's the plan?"

"The talent she showed and the amount of chakra that she possesses will allow her to be a ninja. But she has to heal first. Then we can start to train her." I said.

"Why don't we get to know her first? It would make her more comfortable and we can find out more about her. Find her talents and hobbies." Sasori suggested.

"That's a good idea. Maybe we could train her that way." Itachi said. "That and she loves to fight and when she sets her mind to something, she doesn't give up."

"She could help to replace that Snake basterd Orochimaru." Hidan said.

"Ok." I said. "But Hidan, no more sacrificing here until she gets used to the idea that you sacrifice people."

"Rrrrr….FINE… _jerk_" He said the last part under his breath.

"OK. We got a plan, but you guys got to get out, she is trying to sleep and you're not helping." Konan said. "Shoo shoo." She motioned with her hands.

"What about you?" Kisame asked.

"I am going to make sure that the wound on her stomach is closed." She said matter-of-factly. With that we left her to sleep. _I wonder what tomorrow will bring._

Itachi was having some other thoughts. _They're going to get a surprise when she wakes up._

**Did you guys like it? I am sorry that It took a while to update this chapter. I had some computer problems. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! -^.^-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peoplez! Sorry this took so long, I had a major brain fart and had a lot of stuff I had to deal with. Sadly I still have a brain fart and wrote this by force. The news gets worse. **_**THEY CLOSED BOARDERS!**_** T^T Hope the slight randomness gets you through this…sniff…sniff….**

Natiri's POV

"Yaaauuugggghhhhnnnn...OMF!" That was me falling out of bed. _Wait. When did I get in a bed? _Me being slow, it took me a minute to get it. _O-yeah, I forgot that. That all felt like a dream._

Since I was awake, and forgot to yesterday, I looked at the room. It was a deep blue with some splashes of other shades of blue. It reminded me of a beautiful night sky. There were two doors. One lead out of the room and the other to the bathroom. My bed was on the opposite side of the room. By the bed was a nightstand with a reading lamp that was also blue. Along the clear wall was a red wood dresser and book shelf, empty.

I went over to it, only to trip over something. I looked down. On the navy blue rug, _I guess they know my favorite color_, was a suit case from home.

_Kana must have packed it. _I opened it. Everything that I had was in there. Clothes, books, folders, my MP3 (_Thank you Kana!_), some medical supplies and other stuff.

I took the clothes out first. _Might as well change. _My clothes where all bloody and in a desperate need of washing, so I took out my favorite black tank top, some jeans and fishnet sleeves. _Yea, I have those _

I went to the bathroom to take a shower and change. I turned on the hot water to help get rid of the leftover blood. By now most were closed and healed. After I got out, rewrapped some unhealed cuts and dressed, I took out my MP3 and folder.

I left the room to enter a long hallway. I walked till I entered a living room. No one was there. _Good. It will be quiet. _Most people will find it scary that I would like the quiet since I am loud. I put in my headphones and turned it on. The first song on was 'Dear Agony' by Breaking Benjamin. I opened the folder.

Now you must be wondering what is in the folder. Well its simple, its drawings. So I started to draw. The first thing I started to draw was my dream. I then started doodling whatever. After a while, the song 'Waka Waka' came on. So I got up and started to sing and dance to the song. I didn't notice that some other people had entered the room just then.

Sasori's POV

I walk into the living room like I always do to fix my puppets when music started to come from there. Kakuzu, Pain and Konan are already there. They where starring at the girl from yesterday. She was amazing. She was dancing to the beat of the music and sing in this strange language.

"She's so good. I wonder if she can teach me!" Konan said enthusiastically. "I can finally have another girl to talk to." You can tell that she has not have been around many girls.

"WTF!" (_give you 5 guesses for that one)_

"Wha…" **!CRASH! **

Nat's POV

I was having fun dancing until someone yelled, scarring the shit out of me. That led to me on the floor. Then stitches, I think he is called Kakuzu, starts yelling at the silver hair guy that startled me.

"Hey! Do you think you could use your inside voices instead of making everyone deaf?" I asked, successfully silencing the two fighting and earning a chuckle from the read head. I think he is Sasori's. I don't know, I am just guessing.

"I like this girl. She actually got them to be quiet." The red head said. The girl next to piercings helped me up.

"I am glad to see you awake." Piercings said. "You should have been out longer."

"Yea. I am actually a really fast healer. So that is not something you have to worry about… ugh…I forgot your guises names." I said while rubbing the back of my head, embarrassed.

"That's alright. It's understandable." The girl said. "I am Konan. Orange hair is Pain. Red hair is Sasori. Brown hair is Kakuzu. And silver hair is Hidan." She explained with the guys glaring at her. "I am sure you already know Itachi and Kisame."

"Thanks. That makes it easier." I thanked. Konan smiled.

"Did you have to introduce us like that?" Kakuzu asked.

"It made it simpler. Besides, I think you would have preferred that to the alternative…" Konan said innocently. The guys froze. Apparently they know that a girl talking like that was a dangerous situation. I just laughed.

"Looks like you trained them well Konan. They know that the innocent tone is a bad sign. I am impressed." I said. She laughed.

"It took a couple of years to do it." She laughed

"Same here with my friends." We started laughing. We were defiantly bonding.

"We are no one's fucking pets!" Hidan yelled. I just cocked my head to the side.

"I bet my grandma has a better sailor mouth than you." I said. "I have a recording of her cussing her head off."

"Bring it on bitch." He said. I took my MP3 and went to recordings. I set it on the one I was talking about.

"Ready bitch?" He asked.

"Any time Yaru." I shot back. So I played it while he went on a cussing rage. They all looked surprised when Hidan and the recording were still going 5 minutes later. 10 minutes later they were still going. After an hour, Hidan looked like he was running out of things to cuss about with the recording still going strong. One minute after that he stopped. So I paused the recording. They were all surprised.

"How the hell did that recording beat the Hidan?" Sasori said in wonder.

"I do not know." Pain responded.

"I did't know someone worse than Hidan was out there?" Kakuzu said, astonished. "How long is that recording?"

"About 5 hours." I said simply. "And that is when she is in a good mood." They looked stunned. Just then Kisame came in.

"What did I miss?" He asked after seeing everyone's faces. So we told him. He had the same expression that the others had.

"How are you sain?" Konan questioned, still shocked.

"I'm not. My dreams prove it." I said.

"Your dreams?" They asked.

"Yea. One dream I am at my house. The house starts to shake. Then a HUGE hamster runs through the house, and my mom is in the hamster's mouth! It was so funny. Then there was another dream where a My Little Pony is swept up in a tornado that goes into the sun. Then another about care bears and… well you get the picture. I have some messed up dreams." I said. "And there's more!"

They looked like they were going to piss their pants. Hidan was laughing and rubbed the top of my head. "What do you know. There is someone out there as demented and nuts as me!"

"Hey! I'm not that nuts!" I protested.

"Yea but you sure got guts kid. You proved that before we got you here." Kisame said.

"Family first…" I said simply. "…No matter how bad they are."

"I have never heard someone say that before and meant it." Kakuzu said.

"Then you have never met me."I said. They laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Hmmmmmm….

"How about we play a video game?" Kisame suggested.

BINGO

So we chose MII Boxing. It went Ok at first, but then it got out of hand. It ended with Kisame Hidan and me fighting each other. It was fun. Then a thought came to mind. "Hey…where's Itachi." We paused.

"I do not know. Why do you ask?" Kisame asked.

"I have this feeling that he will come when we least expect it and start yelling at me for being reckless." I said.

"I will give you 5 bucks if that happens exactly how you said it." Hidan said.

So we went back to what we were doing before. Pain had already left and the others were making sure that we don't take it too far, considering that I am still injured. _That's right. I know how to use big words._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi just happened to come in right when we were fighting each other for a controller. _Itachi sounded like a mom just there._

"Having a picnic." I lied. "Come and join our happy family." I threw in a smile to try and hummer him. Didn't work.

"You should know better than to mess around after getting as badly injured as you did. Your wounds can reopen or get worse!" He turned to Kisame and Hidan. "Why the hell can you not see that she is in no condition to move around? You Idiots." _See. He does sound like a mother. And you can see just how protective he is._

While he kept ranting Hidan slid me 5 bucks, which i pocketed. Luckily Itachi didn't see it.

"It's all right. I'm perfectly fine. You know that I've had worse." I started to say as he calmed down a bit. "You know that I am a fast healer as well as injury prone. I was walking around the next day after I fell down that hill, got hit by that semi, then hit by a car, and then in the ambulance I was in got into a crash…"

"Damn. Are you really that injury prone?" Konan asked.

"Yep!" I said smiling. "When I finally made it to the hospital I was laughing nonstop."

"…psychotic cluts…." Sasori muttered.

"And proud to be one!" I sang.

"You could be the perfect Jashanist!" Hidan said happily. Everyone just glared at him, thinking along the lines of '_Hell No'_

"What's a…" Konan covered my mouth. I starred at her questionably _Hehe, that sound so weird!_

"Trust me. You do _not_ want to know." She said sternly. I just nodded. She sighed. "Mhmmhmmhm." I mumbled into her hand that was still on my mouth.

"Oops!" She took her hand off my mouth. It was quiet after a while.

"So…." I began to say. "Who likes waffles?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**So how do you like the new line I made? There are a total number of 4 faces I can see in this. **

**I know what you're wondering what yaru is… so I am going to tell you! **

**Yaru: Ass hole/ Basterd**

**Oh and check my profile. I have some storie Ideas on there and I want to know if they are good or not to Wright. **

**REVIEW PLEASE. I DO ENJOY YOUR THOGHTS AND COMMENTS. THANKS FOR BEARING WITH ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am also sorry for the misspelled words. I promise that this chapter will be better. Read my other story if you want to know what kept me from working on this. **

**Natiri- I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would add monkey ninja's.**

**XD**

Natiri's POV

My random comment seemed break the tension in the room.

"Why did you ask that?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because everyone was too quiet." I whined. Kisame laughed and patted my head.

"Well since you are awake and ok, how about we get to know each other better." He suggested. I looked at him.

"I thought there was one more of you guys. And what about Pain?" I asked, looking at him.

"I have a way to make them come." Kisame said with an evil look.

"I like the evil look. It suits you." I said randomly. He laughed.

"You might want to be careful. He has some messed up ideas. He almost fed Hidan to Zetsu." Kakuzu said. Hidan shuddered.

"That was fucking scary. OW! What the hell was that for?" He yelled, holding his head. Konan glared at him.

"You should not cuss around her. I don't care if she is used to it." She yelled at him, whacking his head again.

I just starred at them with my head tilted to the side like a dog.

"Does this happen often." I asked.

"All the time." Sasori said. Pain and Zetsu came in after that. Well Zetsu came in through the wall.

"Awesome!" I stared at Zetsu wide eyed. "How do you do that!" I yelled, startling him.

"I am just **able to**." He said. "I never really thought about it. **It freaks most people out**." I continued to stare at him.

"How does it freak people out? That is fricken awesome! And you have two voices! Sweet!" I said, jumping around him. He smiled.

"**No one **has thought that **I was awesome."** He said. "**It's a **nice change." He patted my head.

"Well I guess that we will begin the introductions. How about we begin with Zetsu since he has caught Natiri's attention." Pain said. Zetsu nodded.

"**You already **know my name. **I am part plant**. I also eat meat. **Including people**. I have a split personality. " My mouth dropped open.

"You just keep getting more awesome." I told him. I was pretty sure I had stars in my eyes. He laughed.

"Thanks! **I like you kid."** He said, patting my head.

"I want to go next!" Konan said. "You know my name as well. I love origami. I also like the color blue. I am the only other girl here. Welcome to the family!" She smiled. I smiled back.

"I already feel like one of you." I said honestly. "So far you are better than my family. Kana was the only one who was nice after the accident." I looked down. She hugged me.

"You won't have to worry about that anymore. You are with us now." She said. I nodded.

"I want to know about my favorite weasel." I said. Said weasel chuckled.

"I have the Sharingan." He changed his eyes to show it. "I had a family like you. I am currently the youngest one here. You know the rest." He poked me in the forehead. I glared at him while rubbing my head.

"I wish you would stop doing that." I muttered. He only 'hn'ed.

"I guess I'm next." Kisame said. "Listen up squirt. I am part shark. My weapon is Samahada. I am one of the legendary 7 swordsman of the mist." He said, pointing a thumb at his weapon. I stared at it.

"No offence, but it looks like a large tampon." I told him. His face went purple. Itachi covered my ears just as Kisame went off. By the looks of the others in the room, they were laughing at my comment.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked after Itachi took his hands off my ears.

"Don't ever insult Kisame's sword. It makes him mad." Itachi said.

"Oh." He poked my head again. "Will you stop that!" I yelled at him, covering my forehead. He shook his head.

"What about you Sasori?" I asked him with my head still covered. He sighed.

"I am a puppet master. I am a puppet as well. I like art. That is pretty much all there is." He told me.

"Cool! So how did you turn yourself into a puppet? Did you still have your- OW. GOD DAMIT! WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT! OW!" Itachi hit my head again.

"I will stop doing that if you stop cussing." He said.

"CHILD ABUSER! CHILD ABUSER! OW! SEE! HE DID IT AGAIN! OW!... you are really mean." By now I had a lump the size of my head on the back of my head. Hidan was, of course, laughing his head off. Konan smacked him.

"Grow up." She yelled at him.

"How about you go Hidan-chan." I growled at him. He glared at me.

"Fine bitch." He said. "I am a fucking Jashinist. I have a fucking scythe and sacrifice heathens to Jashin-sama. I am also immortal so you can't kill me bitch." I got an evil look on my face.

"What's with the look bitch?" Right after that there was a pensle in the middle of his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I was laughing my ass off along with Kisame and Kakuzu.

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't lying, Yaru." I said through laughs and dodging Itachi's hand. Then I saw his scythe. It was huge! _Evil idea. Probably going to get myself killed... Oh well!_

"You know what they say about people with big weapons." I held up my pinky finger. It took him a couple seconds to understand what I was saying. _3… 2… 1…_

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH!" He yelled, grabbing his scythe and charging at me. Kakuzu stopped him.

"You know you insulted me as well." Kisame pouted.

"I didn't mean to insult you. It was meant for Hidan-baka." I told him, patting his shoulder. "I would never mean to hurt my second favorite shark." He gave me a questioning look.

"What's you first favorite shark?" I laughed.

"Jaws."

"Oh." He nodded, now understanding.

"But he doesn't talk, so you are now my favorite shark!" I smiled, hugging his arm. He beamed and patted my head.

"Why do you people keep doing that?" I whined.

"You guys are like little kids." Sasori commented, shaking his head. I looked at him.

"Says the Toys-Are-Us kid wanna be." I retorted. He rolled his eyes.

"KUZU NEXT!" I yelled, making him sigh.

"I am very old. I have 5 hearts and I like money. I stitched up your wounds with my tentacle thingies." To show me what he meant, a bunch of tentacles came out of his arms. _Guess what my reaction was…_

"AH! IT'S THE SLENDER MAN!" I screamed and hid behind Kisame. "HE IS GOING TO HURT ME WITH HIS RAPE TENTACLES!" Everyone laughed at the look on Kakuzu's face. It was priceless!

"You are a very messed up child." He said after a moment. I looked at him from behind Kisame.

"My parents dropped me on my head a lot. I also somehow fall out of trees and land on my head." I told him. He sighed again and pulled his tentacle thingies back into his arms. I shivered. _That is disturbing. How do they fit in him?_

"Pain, you are last." I told him, still hiding. He sighed. _I am making a lot of people do that._

"You can address me as Pain-sama or Leader-sama…"

"I will probably not do that." I interrupted. He glared at me. "Sorry."

"As I was saying. I am the leader and will give out missions. I will be god." I looked at him.

"What?" He finally snapped.

"You did not say much." I said. He groaned, causing me to smile. A thought popped into my head.

"Can we have a sparring match?" They all turned to look at me. "I can finally fight someone and they won't run away or cower. It will be fun!"

"No." _3 guesses on who said that._

I pouted. "Come on 'tachi. I am fine now. It doesn't even have to be today! All I want to do is train." He glared at me.

"Hn." I Gibb-slapped him. He glared at me. "What was that for?"

"You cussed." I told him, arms crossed.

"How?" He questioned.

"Hn. Hell No." I explained. "It's not hard to hard to understand." He tried to slap me, but I ducked.

"Haha! To slow." I mocked him. "And don't try to poke my head!" I said quickly before he could.

"You know me to well." He sighed.

"You where assistant teacher and one of my friends. How could I not." I told him. "I am doing a good job at making you all sigh. I am awesome!" I fist punched. They laughed at me.

"What is it with you all laughing?" I whined. "It is not that funny." They laughed harder. "Meaners." I pouted, crossing my arms and looking away from them.

"We are not trying to be mean." Konan said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "The stuff that comes out of you is just hysterical." I looked at her.

"You mean it?" She nodded. "Yay!" I smiled. Konan shook her head.

"You are not your age." She told me.

"When did you figure that out?" I asked her, gaining more laughs. "I have never acted my age. It's no fun. But I my mind is a bit dirtier than a normal teenager."

"Are you kidding" Hidan asked, wide eyed. I shook my head.

"You should listen in on some of the conversations I have with my guy friends." If possible, his eyes got even bigger.

"Finally! I can have a decent conversation with someone." Everyone glared at Hidan.

"NO!" They yelled at the same time. He shrunk away. I tilted my head.

"You didn't cuss once in that sentence." The others froze.

"Holy crap! It's a miracle!" Kisame yelled.

"Or a sign of the Apocalypse." Kakuzu suggested. _I might have not known him that long, but I have to agree with him._

A strange thought popped into my mind. _I wonder if I have an Inner?_

I shrugged. I guess that I did it in real life because the others where starring at me strangely.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, looking behind me to see if anyone was there.

"Why did you shrug?" Sasori asked.

"I was thinking to myself, that's all." I told them. "So… When do we spar?"

**Sorry! This is all I got. I promise that I will update soon. The next chapter will be better. Lots of fighting and action. Please review. Until next time!**

**XD**


	7. Ch 7 Mystery Wolf

**I feel like giving you Kana's POV. I hope you see what I see when you read this. This is a bonus chap. I know it's been a while since I wrote, but I got a lot of stuff going on. Anyway, enjoy!**

Kana's POV

It has been a while since I got here. I got in, met the Hokage and got an apartment. Now I am going to my first day at the academy! Yay! I get to learn how to be an epic ninja!

"Ninja learning time!" I shouted, entering the academy. I saw the strangest sight in front of me. There was a bunch of girls crowded around a desk. _Maybe there's a fight!_

"Make room!" I yelled, running on top of the desks to the middle of the crowd, pushing girls away along the way. All I saw was a guy whose hair looked like a ducks ass.

"Aw! I thought that there was a fight, instead it is a bunch of fangirls of a duck ass! Damnit." I whined. The girls glared at me. They were weird looking. One had flipping pink hair! _And I thought I went overboard with the pink. Geesh!_

"How dare you insult Sasuke-kun!" Pinky yelled. _Hehehe, pinky_

"Whatever pinky." I retorted, walking over to the guy. He just glanced up at me, hands folded in front of his face. I stared right back at him.

"Smile dude." I said. "You look like you have something shoved up your ass." I saw his eyebrow twitch. I bent down, moved his hands away. Then, surprising him, I made him smile by pushing the corners of his mouth up with my fingers.

"Much better!" I said, smiling. "Now you look less annoyed." His eyebrow twitched again. I felt something grab the back of my shirt, pulling me back.

"Stay away from him you bitch!" A blond chick yelled at me. I just looked at her.

"You are more of a blonde then me." I said. She blinked.

"What?" She asked. I took a piece of my hair and a piece of hers, showing her that her hair was lighter than mine.

"You are strange." She said, blinking. I grinned.

"Glad you know now!" I said, skipping away. I saw a blond boy with whisker marks on his face looking at me. I skipped over to him.

"Are those real?" I asked, poking his cheek. He looked surprised.

"Yeah." He said, getting over my weirdness. "How did you survive?" I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed over to the fangirls. "Oh." I said. "I dunno. Maybe they are not used to being around someone as awesome as I am." He laughed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kana!" I shouted, shaking his hand.

"I'm Naruto." He said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Finally!" I shouted. "Someone who smiles!" He laughed.

"Who's the new girl?" A new voice asked. I turned to see a guy in a parka with triangles on his cheeks and a puppy in his shirt.

"A puppy!" I squealed, looking at the puppy. He barked at me happily. "He is so cute!" I said, petting his head.

"I'm Kiba." The guy said. "This is Akamaru." The dog barked.

"I am Kana!" I said, still basking in Akamaru's cuteness. Kiba laughed.

"Looks like you got an admirer Akamaru." He said. He got a bark in response.

"I have always liked dogs." I said, petting Akamaru. "Can I hold him?" I asked. He nodded, letting me pick up the pup. I giggled when he licked my cheek. A tall man entered the room, telling us all to sit.

"We have a new student here. Kana, come up and introduce yourself." He said. I nodded, giving Akamaru back to Kiba before going up. _Aw! I wanted to hold Akamaru longer. That basterd!_

"Kana, you may begin." The teacher said after everyone got quiet. I decided to use what I did to get in.

"I am Kana Hogashi." I began. "I am from a small village. My family was killed." There was a lot of talking after that.

"How did they die?" The blonde chick from before asked.

"There was an explosion, killing them all." I said.

"So, you're the only survivor?" She asked again.

"No." I told her. "I am one of the three survivors."

"Where are they?" Pinky asked.

"My sister was taken and my mom left." I said.

"Enough questions." Teacher said. He turned to me. "Continue." I nodded.

"I like animals, especially dogs," I got a cheer from Kiba. "Cheese popcorn, candy and my sister. I dislike extreme fangirls. My want…" I paused. "My need is to kill my mom and find my sister." Duck but looked up at that.

"Why would you want to kill your mom?" Naruto yelled.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." I said. "My sister saved my life. I want to find her. She tried to save the rest of my family without second thought." I looked up. "And I will not stop until she is back!"

An awed silence followed.

"Well I am done." I said, walking over to Naruto and Kiba. They stared at me a bit before laughing.

"That was really dramatic." Kiba said, still laughing.

"You even made duck ass look up!" Naruto added. I smiled.

"I do have that effect on people." I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. A light bulb decided to light up at that moment.

"Who is the duck ass?" I asked them.

"That is Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba said. "The last of his clan." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So I am the nice happy side and he is the emo prince of the same type of situation!" I said. They nodded slowly. I burst into another fit of laughter.

"Quiet down and pay attention Kana!" The teach yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw his eyebrow twitch at that._ Yes! I got another person to twitch!_

"I would like you to do the clone justsu." He said, eyebrow still twitching.

"I don't know how to do that dumb-ass. I am new here." I said, arms crossed and giving him the 'idiot' look.

"Looks like you will now." He said, glaring at me.

"Ass hole." I muttered, walking to the front of the class. I glared at him before looking at the rest of the student's. I saw Kiba making some hand signs, so I copied him. I felt a pull, and then there was a poof. I looked over to my side to see an exact replica of myself. Not only that but a wolf that looked like sissy.

"Sis?" I whispered, the wolf giving me a nod before the two figures disappeared.

"Uh." The tech said, confused as to what just happened. Everyone was the same way. I grinned after a few seconds.

"Cool!" I shouted, throwing my hands into the air before running back to my seat. "Now go back to teaching teach." I yelled. They all gave me strange looks. "What?" I asked.

"You just preformed a shadow clone jutsu. Not only that but one transformed." A pineapple headed guy said. _Hehehe, he would scare the shit out of Natiri._

"I found it awesome." I said. "Can you do that?" He shook his head.

"We haven't got that far." I puffed out my chest, putting on a proud look.

"Well I guess I am awesome like that." I said. I got a couple laughs.

"Sasuke could do better." A brunet with a weird hairstyle yelled at me._ Oh no. Fan girl._

"And who would he be?" I asked, pretending I didn't know. I love messing with people. She looked really pissed.

"How could you not know who he is?" She yelled. There was a chorus of agreement.

"Hello, have you been listening? I am new here. I don't know everything. If i did, I wouldn't be here, I would be God." I said. "Make that goddess."

There was no response.

"Thought so." I said. "Now back to teaching!" The teach sighed.

"Too many distractions." He muttered before doing what a teacher does, teach.

_**After many hours of boring class and sleep…**_

"Finally freedom!" I yelled, bolting out of the academy with Naruto and Kiba.

"I am still curious about the wolf thing." Naruto said.

"We all are." I said. "Now to figure out what it means." I got into my thinking pose. Yes I have one, no judging. T_T

"My family is friend with dogs. Wolf's are similar so my mom might be able to help figure it out." Kiba said. I smiled.

"That would be awesome!" I cheered.

"Aw! I guess I will go now." Naruto said, walking away.

"We can always visit each other and there is the academy!" I said. He gave me a smile.

"You are right about that." He laughed. "See ya tomorrow!" He ran off, waving as he went.

"Let's go meet the wizard Charlie!" I said, pointing and walking in a random direction.

"We are going in this direction." Kiba said, pointing to the right. I sweatdropped.

"Hehehe!" I laughed nervously. "I knew that."

"You don't know where I live." Kiba said.

"Ruin my pride why don't ya." I mumbled, following him as we headed to his house. It wasn't that far away.

"My sister would love this place." I said, amazed by the amount of dogs running around.

"She like dogs?" He asked.

"Large ones and wolfs." I told him, still mesmerized by the sight in front of me.

"Kiba!" A woman called, coming up to us. She stopped a few feet in front of me, watching me carefully.

"This one of your friends?" She asked. He nodded.

"This is Kana." I smiled and waved. "She's new." Kiba's mom grinned.

"Nice to meet cha!" She said, shaking my hand.

"Same." I responded, also grinning.

"So what brings you here?" She asked. "Not many visitors here."

"Something happened during class." Kiba told her.

"What happened?" She asked. Kiba nodded to me. I did the hand signs he showed me, having that same pulling feeling. But this time, only a wolf was there.

"This sure is interesting." Kiba's mom said, eyes slightly wide. "You did the jutsu for the clone jutsu and got a wolf shadow clone."

"I have to agree." A girl that looked a few years older than my sister said. "I am Hana by the way."

"Kana." I responded. She nodded.

"It is not every day that you see something like this." Hana said, observing the wolf.

"To be honest, the wolf looks like my sister." I said quietly, staring at the wolf. The wolf stared right back with love-filled eyes.

"I think I read about something like this." She said. "Let me go find it." She went into the house, coming back a minute later with a large book in her hands.

"It says that in an instance like this, it means that a wolf-kind has claimed you as a pack member." She said. Looking up at me, she gives me a critical look.

"Do you know anyone that could be wolf-kind?" I shook my head. She thought for a moment.

"You said that the wolf reminds you of your sister." I nodded.

"She loved wolfs with a passion." I told her. She though some more.

"I believe that your sister might be ether wolf-kind or know someone who is." She said. A memory flashed in front of my eyes.

"My sister didn't know it at the time, but I witnessed her getting a symbol burned into her skin by our mom." I told her, head down. "It happened long before our family was killed. My sister had no choice in the matter." I let a few tears escape.

"So that is why you want to kill you mom?" Kiba asked. I shook my head.

"There is so much more to it than that." I wispered. "So much more."

"Well I will gladly help you find your sister." Kiba said, grinning at me.

"You have the support of the Inuzuka clan as well." Kiba's mom told me. A roar of howls irrupted. The wolf clone came up to me, nusling my hand. I smiled and petted it.

"I can't wait to get you a better clone form so that you can last longer." I told the wolf, letting it disappear.

"I can help you with that." Hana said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. "I only had her support for a long time. Now I get to help be her support." They smiled as well.

"Anything to help a fellow cousin of the inu's." Kiba's mom said.

**Yay! Finally finished with this chap. I know this was long overdue, but please forgive me. I was having a hard time with some stuff. Anyway! I hope you enjoy the story! Ja ne!~ XD**


	8. Ch 8 READ PROFILE

Natiri's POV

I was talking to Konan, who was curious about the dancing, when I felt this tug, making me grab my stomach.

"Natiri?" Konan asked worriedly, bringing the attention of everyone else. I was frozen, images and words flashing through my mind faster than I could register. Suddenly there was a hand in front of my face, catching my attention.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked, looking at everyone. They all had a worried look on their faces.

"You suddenly blanked out and grabbed your stomach." Konan said. "You wouldn't respond to your name and we were worried." I looked down, my eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Stuff just flashed through my mind." I told them. "It was really random." I felt a hand on my forehead, the hand belonging to Itachi.

"No fever." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"I think I just need to eat." I told them, looking at what there was to eat. I heard laughing before I heard crumpling, making me turn and catch a flying object in time. I looked at it and laughed.

"I think that will work." I said, taking a chip out of the bag. I munched on it, happy that it was BBQ flavored. Then the feeling came again, pulling me forward so hard that I crumpled to the ground, all air leaving me.

I see my little sister talking to these people with triangles on their faces, but I can't hear anything. I wanted to cry out her name, but I couldn't speak. I see her do a hand sign before everything became fuzzy.

When everything came back, I coughed, gasping in air as chills when though my limbs. I felt arms go around me, keeping me still as I moved around uncontrollably. Even though my body was doing spasm's, I felt unusually calm.

"Natiri." I heard someone say, but everything was foggy, vision wise and hearing. I felt my stomach heat up in that one spot, that one bloody spot.

The spasms went down, leaving me occasionally twitching, eyes staring into nothingness, ears hearing nothing as the one person held me.

I could feel myself get lifted and set on something familiar. My eyes remained open, but I only saw colors. I was barely breathing, and I think they knew it because I felt something press down on my chest, allowing me to catch some air.

With my breathing back, I could feel myself coming back slowly. Something cold was placed on my head and stomach, cooling me almost instantly and bringing back the rest of my senses.

"Natiri." The voice I recognized as Sasori. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the blurriness so that I can make him out as well as everyone else.

"Hm." I hummed, head dull and numb.

"Can you tell us what happened?" He asked.

"Dunno wha hap-pen." I mumbled, trying to bring my mind to focus. "Tum hurd" I felt heat wash over my head, taking away the numbness instantly, replacing it instead with pain. I whimpered, the pain rushing to my eyes.

"Kana." I whispered, seeing a flash of her. I felt the room tense slightly. That was when the world seemed to fade in and out, leaving me on the brink of consciousness and the relm of dreams.

….

The pain slowly started to fade when I completely came to. The first thing I noted was there was a thin blanket over me and I was on a couch. I blinked my eyes, seeing that most everyone was sitting around, doing their normal stuff silently.

I took a quick glance at my stomach, happy to see that it still had the normal wrap on it.

"How did you know my stomach was burning?" I asked quietly, managing to startle most of them.

"We could feel the heat radiating from it." Konan told me, showing me a gentle smile. "We know that you didn't want people to see what was under the wrap, so we left it alone."

I returned the smile. "Thanks." She nodded in return. I let myself relax as I laid there, silently watching them.

"Can one of you get me my sketch pad?" I asked. I saw Itachi get up before going into my room, coming back out with said object and a pencil. I smiled as he handed it to me.

I flipped to a clean page then began to sketch the weird people that were with Kana, leaving her out. I sketched without thinking, only feeling and seeing until the picture became clear.

"Who is that?" I heard Zetsu ask. **"They look weird."**

"I saw them when I was pulled away from reality." I said, shading their skin. I set down the pencil and stared at the picture, memorizing their faces. _'They must be good.'_

"Hey!" I shouted when the sketch pad was taken out of my hands. Sasori was flipping though them, everyone looking over his shoulders to see the sketches.

"You draw cartoon style with some realistic characteristics except for a few." Sasori said, scrutinizing the drawings. "Why are some different?"

"The more realistic ones are from when I vent what I see in my mind, but other than that, I draw cartoon." I said, shifting around uncomfortably. "Can I get my sketches back?"

"They are good." Kisame said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Ever consider doing comics?"

"Um, not really." I mumbled, looking at the ground. No one's ever really looked at my sketches other then my dad and sister. Both of whom are hidden from me, one in the two branches of reality.

"You could use some improvement on them." I heard Sasori said. I gave a small smile, rubbing the back of my head.

"My dad always said I could do the outline perfectly, but once I got to details I sucked." I admitted.

"What kind of artist was your dad?" Konan asked.

"Realistic." I said proudly. "Give him a picture or an actual person, he can make them easily on paper, so well they think it is a black and white photo." They looked stunned.

"Do you have one we could see?" Kisame asked. I nodded, slowly getting up so I wouldn't strain myself and went to my bag that Itachi brought in with the sketch pad. Rummaging through it, my hand brushed up on one of my elbow pads. I pulled it out, opening the secret pouch on the inside of it and pulling out a small folded piece of paper.

"This is one of my favorites." I told them, unfolding it so that they could see it. "He worked hard on it and it actually to him a while to get the wolfs." They stared at it in what I guessed was amazement.

The picture was of a pack of wolves with what seemed like glowing eyes and a glowing mark on their heads. In the middle of the pack was a feminine wolf with the brightest eyes, staring off at the moon.

"Woah." They breathed.

"Wait for it." I said, lifting it to the lights above. Now they could see that the mark on their heads was a star with little rounded triangles on the outside gaps, just barely touching.

What really got their attention and was my favorite was what was above the feminine wolf; the faint, almost spirit-like form of a young girl. Even though it was so light, there was plenty of detail as she also gazed at the moon, eyes similar to the wolf's.

"How long did he work on this?" Sasori breathed, still amazed at the image my father created.

"I don't know how long, because he never told me he was doing this." I told them. "He just gave it to me, and I noticed the many drafts he had in his hands."

"Is the girl you?" Pain asked. I shrugged.

"Could be. But that would have to be an older version, because I got this when I was 9." I said. I folded up the picture, putting it back in the elbow pad before putting that in the bag.

"I have the feeling that there is something that we are missing." Kakuzu announced. Everyone nodded, now looking at me.

"You will find out in due time." I said. "Same with my bandaged stomach."

**I'm sure you are getting some hints there. Let's see if you can figure it out before the story reaches that point. And trust me, when all is revealed, everything will change. It will be a lot more adventurous.**

**Enjoy!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sorry fan's, but all of my stories are on hold. It has been for a while, I just hadn't had the time to tell you until now. I am sorry, my laptop is dying on me. I like to believe it has cancer and it WILL be missed –sniffs- I have written a lot of things on this and I will horribly miss it. It has also adapted to whatever I usually get on and it makes me sad that once I get a new one I will have to work to adapt it. **

**Again very sorry to inform you. I will update as soon as possible. I just can't trust this to be able to do what it used to. I am taking a risk just by updating this. Again very sorry.**

**Until I get a new one, Ja ne my lovely readers**


	10. AN

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while and you are getting tired of waiting, but you just have to wait a **_**tiny**_** bit longer. I have a new laptop (which is AWESOME!) but my flashdrive, which had ALL my stories on it and other important documents is messed up, and i have to wait until christmas to get it possibly fixed. Anyway, there WILL be an update mania for my stories and you should expect it by the end of this month and next month. Until then, I will be getting used to this new computor and coming up for more wonderful ideas for my stories as well as new ones. Thanks for your patience, i know i want to get it updated too.**


	11. I AM STARTING AGAIN!

**Hey guys! While, sadly, my flash drive and the chap's and stories were not saved, I AM going to be writing again! For all my stories, I will be editing the chapters, fixing errors and adding parts that were deleted in the process of putting it up. Bear with me a little longer, cause after the editing, there WILL be new chapters! And hopefully with school out of the way, there will be plenty of new chapters. THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL, YOU ARE MY INSPERATION AND REASON FOR WRITING!~~**

**-sincerely, your favorite author (I hope) Kyugon.**


	12. Chapter 10 OFFICIAL CHAPTER!

"HIYA!" **_Clash_**

"GRHA!" **_Trump_**

_Roll to the side, dodge, jump, strike left, twist right, duck! _

There was no noise save for the sound of fighting, of metal against metal, chakra against chakra and person against person.

"You're gonna have to move faster than this if you have any chance of surviving!" Kisame said, swinging Samahada down. Natiri met it with her own sword, charged with chakra to match Samahada's strength.

"Who say's anything about surviving?" Natiri asked, a smirk playing on her lips as she pushed Kisame back. "I plan on winning!" Kisame smirked too, crouching down with Samahada sticking out to the side.

"We'll have to see about that." Kisame said, sprinting at Natiri. Smiling, she jumped up into the sky, flipping so as to dive at the ground. Together, Samahada and Nat's sword clashed, sending Natiri up into the sky and creating a crater under Kisame's feet.

Flipping once again, to land on her feet this time, Natiri crouched down at the edge of the crater, panting slightly as the glow of chakra from her sword disappeared.

Looking up, Kisame smiled, also panting lightly. "Not bad kid, You lasted longer then you did before, and you're chakra's starting to resist Samahada." Chuckling, Nat looked back down at him.

"Be carefull, I'm already catching up to you." She said with a devious smile. "You're already getting tired, you have wounds and soon you're sword won't work against me. I just may defeat you, sharkskin swordsman." Chuckling, Kisame jumped out of the crater, landing next to Natiri.

"You just very well beat this legendary swordsman kid." He said, patting her head. "You did a good job, you're training with me today is finished." Natiri pouted, but stood up non-of-the-less and followed Kisame inside the base to meet the appraising looks of the Akatsuki.

"Good job Nat." Pain said, the corner of his lips hinting the start of a smile. "You're learning fast. Already you're at jonin level. If you keep of the good work, you'll be at sanin level before your birthday." Smiling, Natiri bowed slightly.

"Thank you." She said, straitening back up. "Maybe sometime soon I'll be at your level, or even past yours." Smirking, Pain patted her head.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself kid." He said, rubbing her hair affectionate. "You don't want to mess with a god." Smirking, Natiri looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

"By the time I'm 18, I'll be the strongest ninja around. Then I'll be able to protect all those that I cherish and help you guy's bring peace to the world." Natiri exclaimed, putting her fist up. "I will protect all those that need it with my own fists! Nothing will be able to stop me from protecting those precious to me!"

All the Akatsuki members smiled at her, hearts warming at her exclamation and determination.

Natiri had been with the group for almost a month now, starting her training a few days after she woke up, and already she had climbed the ranks, surpassing the organization's expectations and is currently one of the strongest Kunoichi around. Every time she reaches a rank, she takes the test and is promoted to a new level. Already she has passed Genin, Chunin and is now Jonin, all while still 14. (take that Itachi)

It's her chakra level that really surprises the Akatsuki. It's undetectable. Only when she does a huge justu or is in distress are they able to detect the levels. And each time they do, they are in awe.

A week ago she learned of what Hidan's religion is and what he does (sacrificing) and has openly accepted it, allowing him to sacrifice at the base once again. Occasionally there will be a time where she just freezes for a few moments before coming back, all the while completely unresponsive. The group still has no idea what is under the wrappings an often try to take a peak whenever they can.

"You may be able to pass Pein's level, but you'll never be able to take me bitch." Hidan said, crossing his arms with a playful smirk on his face. Over the time they've been together, Natiri and Hidan grew a sort of sibling-rival relationship and more often than not play fight with each other.

"What makes you say that Yaru?" Natiri teased, hand on her hips and matching his playful expression.

"I'm immortal bitch, no one can beat me." Natiri snorted, grin growing.

"Please, everyone here can wipe the floor with you. And being immortal just means we can go all out on you without the worry of killing ya, so really that only makes you weaker." In response, Hidan tilted his chin up and glared down at Natiri.

"Say's the girl who can actually DIE!" Natiri just raised an unamused eyebrow at him.

"Really, that's your comeback?" She asked. "Can you get any lower?" As the two bickered, the others rolled their eyes continued as they normally do.

"Nat, you want to come shopping with me?" Konan asked, wallet already in hand.

"Sure! Let me get ready." Natiri responded happily, running to her room. Although she was happy being around the guys, she just absolutely loved spending time with Konan. She saw her as an older sister and sometime's like an aunt. She wasn't sure if she could ever see anyone as a mother. She just didn't know what a mother would be like, but she was sure it wasn't like what her mother was.

Coming back with her headband around her neck, proudly displaying Amekagure's symbol and money stashed in her pouch, she headed out with Konan. The guy's shook their heads. When the girls found out they had a lot in common, they became inseparable.

**_Elsewhere with Kana_**

Kana was happily playing with her friends. She was great friends with Choji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Hinata. Occasionally she would talk with Ino, who was a little nicer then she expected. She really didn't get along with Sakura though, and often avoided her when possible. When she found out about Naruto's crush on her, he got the scolding of a lifetime and some sense knocked into him. When she also found out that Hinata had a crush on Naruto, she immediately went to work on trying to get those two together.

Every day after getting out of the academy she walks with Kiba over to his place to figure out how to make a better clone so that the wolf could stay longer. She also learned the language of the dogs and about them in general so as to better understand the wolf clone.

After some time, Kiba's mom came up to Kana and told her that she was already like family and that they were going to officially adopt her into their family, which made Kana ecstatic. Kiba, well, he was just happy that he got more time to spend with his best friend.

Once it was made official that she was now and Inuzuka, she moved into their compound. She still has her last name Hogashi, but now it was more her middle name, leaving Inuzuka as her new last name. Kiba's mom also told her that when they find her sister, she can be adopted into the clan to if she wants, or Kana can live with her on the compound if she didn't.

Everything was looking up for the two sisters, they were happy and becoming who they always wanted to be. While Natiri focused on becoming the strongest she could be, Kana did the same, preparing to get her team soon as well as becoming a genin.

Little did they know their lives were about to get significantly more interesting and that they were to meet sooner than either would expect.

**Yo! I've finaly got this chapter up! It's ****_way_**** different than the one I had origionally written, but I think this helps me to move forward even more with the story and saves me a lot of filler chapters! And that means it will immediately go to the story. Hopefully I'll be adding more chapters to this, and thanks for reading my stories! Remember, I don't own anything save for Natiri. Ja ne~**


End file.
